Halloween tricks or treats
by Megwolftwihard
Summary: Edward left bella but she doesnt turn zombie, she changes. She hangs with the wolves and one wolf imprints
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so sorry if its bad and all links to outfits are on my profile

Walking in to the fog filled yard, Bella hears the music coming from the well decorated house. Today was halloween and Bella was going to make sure she had fun! Walking casually upto Sam Uleys door she knocked softly awaiting for an answer. As the door opened a tall, dark skinned man answered the door dressed as fireman with no shirt and a helmet, " Um hi is Jacob here?" Bella asked starting to get self conscious about her attire for the evening. Bella was wearing a deep purple corset dress which barely covered her, killer black heels and was also wearing contacts which she could see perfectly out of. The stranger turned and shouted into the music filled house "Hey Jake! Someone here for you dude!" , looking back at Bella he smirks and leans against the door frame. "And what would 'someone' be called?" Bella chuckled and replies with "seriously Quil you cant remember little ol me?"


	2. Time has stopped!

**I own nothing , twilight belongs to stephanie meyers, i only own the plot line.**

Bella POV:

"Bella? Is that really you?" Quil asked eyes wide. I giggled and nodded my head, chuckling at quil. "What Quil? Ive seen what you can do with a stra.." Jacob finally aproached the door, seeing me and capturing me in a huge bear hug. " I missed you chicka, where have you been? Wow you look hot" Jake was firing questions at me, not giving me a chance to answer them. I laugh at my best friends' antics, " Jake! Ive always looked like this ive just never dressed like this!", "cmon bella! Theres a party goin on and your invited" Quil calls over his shoulder.

Me and Jake walk into the house which is clouded with fog and dark from the dim lighting. "Hey guys! Guess who decided to join this party?" Jake called as I spotted a large group of people dancing, the group was mostly male but i knew exactly who each person was! A voice from behind them causes me to jump slightly "Oh if it isnt little bella swan, vamp lover?", I turn towards the voice and my eyes land on the most beautiful being i have ever seen! Even more beautiful than Edward, if thats even possible. Jacob must have heard the voice too because he sighed and says to the mysterious guy, "Paul leave her alone, shes here to have a good time and you arent gonna ruien it!" The guy,Paul, chuckles and swigs his beer looking me in the eyes, it felt as though time had stopped it was only him that i saw! Someone coughs and breaks me out of my trance, "well lets do introductions shall we?"Jacob says rubbing the back of his neck.

I follow Jacob around the group of people "Bells this is Sam, Emily, Leah and Seth" as jake said their name each person said hello or nodded, i waved and moved onto the next people. "This is Jared, Kim, Collin and Brady and ofcourse Paul" Jake rolled his eyes when he introduced me to Paul, most of them nodded but paul stood and took my hand kissing it gently, me being me blushed and whispered hello.


	3. Introducing PAUL

Chapter 3- One long night!

Pauls POV: -before the party-

I cant believe this! Sam is making me go to this lame ass party that he is throwing because 'its emilys first halloween on the res' Stupid alpha! Now i have to find a costume, hm might just rent one. At least he said there would be free alcohol! Im in.

-1hour later-  
>I walked out of the costume store with a bag in hand, I didnt go for anything big just a hockey mask and a fake chainsaw. Haha ive got the rest at home. When i got home i showered and changed into my costume which consisted of a pair of denim overalls and no shirt with my hockey mask, adding some 'blood' to my face, mask, chainsaw, chest and done! Now to go over to Sams, as i drive to Sams i notice little kids running from door to door and chuckle at them as they collect their candy and move onto the next house. Finally arriving at sams I can already see the party has started.<p>

When i walk in the door the most delicious smell assaults my nose but it is tinged, vampire! How has Sam let a vamp in the house or even la push? I was about to storm in there and call sam out on the situation when guess who the culprit was?Yes the one and only Bella VampLover Swan! Jacob was talking to her when i had an urge to taunt her "Oh if it isnt little bella swan, vamp lover?" i chuckle as she jumps slightly, grabbing a beer from the fridge, when i turn back bella is now facing me with a look of awe on her face then a look of anger when jacob interupted her and decided to lecture me "Paul leave her alone, shes here to have a good time and you arent gonna ruien it!" who said i was going to do anything to her! I took a swig of my drink and looked at her, suddenly our eyes locked and my world stopped! She was the only person in the room, everything started moving in slow motion. Of course Jackass Black had to ruien it! I finally imprint and he fucking ruiens the moment! Bella agrees to do introductions even though we already know who she is, when jacob said my name i stood from where i was sat and kissed her hand, she blushed the most adorable blush and whispered hello.


End file.
